A Little Too Late
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: He knew that he should've confessed to her sooner. He had the chance, but he was just a little too late, Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's moved on now and has a new love in his life, and he doesn't love her anymore ... or so that's what he thinks. {Gingka x Madoka x Kyouya x Hikaru [GinMado, KyouMado and KyouKaru] - One shot}


**A Little Too Late**

A _Metal Fight Beyblade _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **He knew that he should've confessed to her sooner. He had the chance, but he was just a little too late, Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's moved on now and has a new love in his life, and he doesn't love her anymore ... or so that's what he thinks. {Gingka x Madoka x Kyouya x Hikaru [GinMado, KyouMado and KyouKaru] ~ One shot}

**Pairing(s): **Gingka x Madoka x Kyouya x Hikaru {GinMado, some KyouMado, also some KyouKaru}

**Genre: **Hurt and Comfort, Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Warning: **In this story I changed their pasts, so this is kinda AU.

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

**Posted: **25/04/2014

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Hey, Kyouya!" A 16 year old boy with spikey red hair with a blue bandana around his head called out to a familiar greenette. The said greenette turned his head around to see the red-head walking towards him, hand-in-hand with a beautiful maroon haired girl.

Gingka Hagane, the red-head, paused in front of him, grinning at him. "Yo, are you and Hikaru ready yet? I wanna get going, I gotta cheeseburger waiting for me!" He said excitedly.

Kyouya Tategami, the greenette, didn't take notice to the red-head at all, instead fixing his sapphire-blue eyes on the maroon haired girl. The said girl soon noticed his gaze and shifted her ocean blue eyes towards him.

"Hi Kyouya!" She beamed, giving him that smile he had always loved. Kyouya lightly gulfed and forced a smile, nodding his head as if saying 'hi'.

Madoka Amano, the maroon-haired girl, continued to smile at him, knowing that he was very quiet unless he was in a Bey Battle. The girl then looked around.

"Where's Hika-"

"Hey guys~!" A familiar feminine voice rang in the ears of the 3. Kyouya suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, hugging him. "Hiya babe!"

"H-Hey Hikaru ..." Kyouya barely whispered as her tight grip on him was causing him to lose air. "C-Can you ... ugh ..."

"Hikaru, you're suffocating him!" Madoka yelled in panic as Hikaru quickly removed her arms around from his neck. Hikaru's violet eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend panting for her.

"I'm so sorry, Kyouya!" She said. She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Do you feel better now?"

"Y-Yeah." Kyouya lied, turning around to face her. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Hikaru was a very beautiful girl with short ice blue locks, smooth mocha skin, a large chest along with a great figure, and violet purple eyes. Her hands were placed on her curvy hips as she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"You're so cute! You know that?" She told him, Kyouya mentally sighed as she pulled him in for another hug. He heard Gingka laughing and reminded himself to punch him later, but his face softened when he heard Madoka's laugh.

Her laugh was like music to his ears. He absolutely loved it. That's why when they were younger, he loved to make her laugh.

"Hey Kyouya, are you OK?" Madoka's honey-coated voice snapped him back into reality. Kyouya blinked.

_'No, I'm not.' _"O-Oh yes, I am!"

"Alright then, let's get going!" Gingka grinned as the four left for the double-date.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Elementary School**

_4 ten year-old children ran around a large Sakura tree in their school playground. The sun shone brightly and the sky was a bright blue, no clouds in the sky to be seen._

_"You'll never catch me!" Gingka laughed as Hikaru ran after him. The said girl smirked as she soon caught up to him and jumped on his back. They both toppled over, doing many summersaults as they then both landed on the grass, laying next to each other and laughing out loud._

_"Yo, Madoka! Kyouya!" Hikaru called. "Come and play with us!"_

_"I'm fine!" Madoka shouted back as she finished off making her daisy chain. Kyouya was busy practicing with his Bey, which he had named Leone. "Are you gonna join them, Kyouya?"_

_"Naah," The greenette said, turning his attention back to his Leone. "U-Unless, you want to ..."_

_"I'm fine." Madoka smiled as she continued to make her daisy chain. Unknown to Madoka, Kyouya had shifted his eyes to her, watching her fingers as they skilfully wrapped the stems of the flowers together._

'T-This is it, Kyouya!' _Kyouya thought. _'Alright, let's do this.'

_"H-Hey, Madoka?" Kyouya said as he immediately grabbed the attention of the maroon-haired girl. Her ocean blue eyes blinked at him._

_"Yes, Kyouya?" She asked innocently as she smiled at the greenette. "Do you need something?"_

_"N-No, well, I-it's just .. t-that ..." Kyouya stuttered, a crimson red blush coating his cheeks._ 'Say it already!' _"I-I ...!"_

_Before Kyouya could finish his sentence, he felt himself being pushed onto the floor._

_"Hahaha! Got you!" Hikaru laughed as she grinned at Kyouya, who was under her. Kyouya stared at her for a minute before he heard Gingka and Madoka laughing at what had just happened. _

_Kyouya smiled nervously as he began to laugh too._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Middle School**

_"3 ..."_

_"2 ..."_

_"1 ..."_

_"LET IT RIP!"_

_Kyouya and Gingka had just launched their Bey's watching as they span around in the stadium. Lots of the other students were on the side, cheering the two on._

_"Charge now, Rock Leone!" Kyouya yelled, thrusting his fist forward as his Bey, Rock Leone, dashed forward and hit Gingka's Bey._

_"Hit him back, Galaxy Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as he swiped his hand to the side, his Bey hitting Leone back._

_"Get him Gingka!"_

_"Get him good, Kyouya!"_

_"Do your best guys!" Madoka cheered on the both of them. Hearing her words, both Kyouya and Gingka felt more pumped up._

_"All right, let's end this Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed, Kyouya raising a brow. "SPECIAL MOVE: STAR BOOSTER ATTACK!"_

_"Alright then, then I guess it's my turn!" Kyouya grinned. "SPECIAL MOVE: LION GALE FORCE WALL!"_

_A huge tornado of wind surrounded Leone as Pegasus fell from the sky like a meteor, leaving a long streak of blue. Everyone's eyes widened as the two Bey's clashed and a bright light shone._

_Gingka and Kyouya both felt a great force carry them upwards, making them flying backwards through the air. They both then felt unbearable pain as they landed on the floor._

_Unconscious._

_._

_._

_._

_"U-Ugh ..." _

_Kyouya slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the bright light. "What ... What happened?"_

_"Kyouya?" The said boy heard a familiar female voice and turned to his right to see Madoka sitting on a chair next to he bed he was lying on._

_"M-Madoka?" Kyouya stuttered as he felt his face flush red. "W-What are you doing here?"_

_"I just wanted to see if you were all right after your battle with Gingka." She told him. "You two got injured really badly - you both fell unconscious."_

_Kyouya blinked. "Really? What happened?"_

_Madoka placed her forefinger on her chin and began to think (an action Kyouya thought was cute). "Well, you both used your special moves at the same time, and when the full power of your Bey's clashed a huge wave of strong force hit the both of you. You were sent flying high in there and then you hit the ground unconscious."_

_"Alright, I understand now ..." Kyouya nodded his head. "Oh yes, Madoka?"_

_"Yeah?" The maroon haired girl turned her head back to the greenette, who was currently trying to hold in his blush._

_"I-I've ... w-wanted to ..." _'Come on Kyouya you can do this! Don't let the nervousness get the better of you like in Elementary!' _"I l-"_

_"Kyouya! Kyouya!" A familiar feminine voice cut off the greenette. Hikaru came running into the infirmary and paused in front of Kyouya's bed, her amethyst eyes filled with worry and concern._

_"Kyouya, are you OK?" She asked worriedly. "Y-You were unconscious a-and y-you would o-open your eyes and-"_

_"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kyouya assured, smiling. The bluenette sighed in relief._

_"Thank goodness!" She said._

_"How's Gingka? Is he OK?" Madoka suddenly asked. "What room is he in?"_

_"The next 3 doors down the hall." Hikaru told her. The maroon haired girl nodded and stood up._

_"I'll be back soon." Madoka said as she rushed out the room._

_"Are you sure you're OK, Kyouya?" Hikaru asked again. Kyouya nodded his head and shifted his sapphire blue eyes away from her._

'Damn ...'

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**High School**

'This is it. This is it. I'm not backing down now.'

_Kyouya marched through the large hallways of Metal Bey Academy, heading to Madoka's classroom. He had finally gained the confidence to tell her his feelings, and there was absolutely no turning back now._

_A Kyouya walked through the hallways, heading towards class 1-A, he felt something collide into his chest._

_"Sorry-Hikaru?" Kyouya questioned as he realised the familiar ice blue-haired girl in front of him. Hikaru shifted her pretty violet eyes upwards._

_"O-Oh, Kyouya ..." Hikaru said. "I-I was just looking for you."_

_"Sorry, but I need to get to-"_

_"Please listen to me, Kyouya."_

_Kyouya stopped and looked at the bluenette curiously. He saw as she played with the hem of her short navy blue school skirt, a crimson blush coating her cheeks._

_"W-Well ..." She gulped. "T-The thing I-is ..."_

_"Yeah?" Kyouya questioned._

_Hikaru sighed. "I love you, Kyouya."_

_Silence._

_"Wha-"_

_"I've always have since we were kids. I was just too afraid to tell you. I know this is sudden, and a lot for you to take in, but ... I really do love you, Kyouya."_

_Just about Kyouya was about to tell her that he was in love with someone else, the laughing of two people stopped him. Two familiar people came around the corner._

_His eyes widened._

_Gingka and Madoka. Laughing. Holding hands._

_He felt his heart sink. Fall. Break. Shatter._

_Kyouya suddenly felt himself lift his hands up and place them softly on Hikaru's shoulders._

_"K-Kyouya?" The bluenette questioned, blinking curiously._

_"I love you too, Hikaru."_

'Wait, no I don't!'

_"I always have."_

'What?! This is all wrong!'

_"Go out with me, please."_

'NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SAYING THESE THINGS TO MADOKA! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?'

_"Kyouya ..." Hikaru whispered, wrapped her arms around his neck. "I ... I love you too ..."_

_She enveloped his lips with hers._

_"Woah, woah woah, what's going on here?"_

_Hikaru parted her lips from Kyouya's as she turned around to see a smirking Gingka and a smiling Madoka._

_"Gingka and I are going out now!" Madoka announced happily, Kyouya feeling as if an arrow had just struck him through the chest. "And it seems that you to are together too!"_

_"Yeah, we are!" Hikaru beamed. "Aren't we, Kyouya?"_

_Kyouya nodding his head, forcing a smile. Everyone began to start talking as Kyouya kept quiet._

'It ... It wasn't supposed to be like this ...' _The greenette thought, hi bangs shadowing his eyes._

'I was too late ... a little too late ...'

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"And then I was like, 'no way bro!'" Hikaru finished her sentence as she, Gingka and Madoka all laughed. Gingka had just finished his 4th cheeseburger and has gone to order more.

"Well, I'm gonna get another drink guys." Hikaru said. "Be right back."

It was only him and Madoka now.

"So, are you enjoying the double-date, Kyouya?" Madoka asked simply. "I find It really fun!"

_'I hate it.' _"Haha, yeah, it is." Kyouya forced a smile at the maroon haired girl. _'I wanted to spend the day with you. I love you, Madoka.' _But he knew he couldn't say those words out loud.

"We're back guys!" Gingka and Hikaru said as they both sat down next to their girlfriend/boyfriend and began to talk again. Kyouya watched Madoka talk, her seat honey-coated voice echoing in his ears. He shook his head.

_'Get over her, damn it! You have Hikaru now. _She's _the one you truly love.' _Kyouya inwardly said.

But deep down, he knew that was all a lie.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo~~~! Haha, I haven't written a Metal Fight Beyblade fanfic in a while! Well, did you like it? I decided to add some GinMado and some KyouHika/KyouKaru in since I also love those couples. Anyway, please tell me what you think, I really wanna know~~! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Gajeel's Soft Side', 'Paper Cut', 'FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)' and 'The Predator and The Prey' -_


End file.
